H.I.S.S.E.R
H.I.S.S.E.R (Highness Imperial Snake & Serpentfolk Empire Royalists) is the Ancient Deadly Alliance and the Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the League of the Paladins. The royal Serpentfolk clan under the banner of the Virtue Serpent battles evil force of the Ophidian Empire and its evil allies from around the world. Origins The Early Days In the ancient times of Serpentia, the realm of Serpentfolk kingdoms, before he became king, Thaynban was a strong bold warrior and the son of the chieftain of his tribe. But when his home was invaded by Zev's army, Thaynban was captured and enslaved while his father has been executed days after their defeat. However, his days of miserable slavery comes to an end quickly as he's been chosen by a Goddess. The Path of the Virtue Serpent Thaynban was sold by Serpent Goddess' servant who later freed him and told that he must go to the Serpent Goddess' tower, far away from the occupied town, to get to know about his destiny. After being released, Thaynban left the town by walking through the main gate where he encountered Rahan the Cobra Warrior and Feloch the Rattlesnake Warrior while they fought Ophidian soldiers and escape from being captured again or worse so Thaynban intervene the fight and escaped from the city. As they've arrived at the Serpent Goddess' tower, Thaynban and his allies were greeted by her as she was revealed to them as Jandlina, the Virtue Serpent Goddess and She who has the scales of a rainbow. It was revealed that his mother was her parent meaning he's the descendent of the Virtue Serpent God and his destiny was clear: free the realm of Serpentina from the iron fist of Emperor Wakaun and the Ophidian Army. Accepted his task, Thaynban and his fellow Serpentfolk travelled to the mines where they must free all the slaves there and finding new allies. There they've freed all the slaves and found some new allies. Sarinna, the Serpentfolk-like rainbow serpent; and Dela Effra, the fierce Serpentfolk warrior. Next is the Ophidian prison camp where all the political prisoners and freedom fighters there. They've infiltrated the camp, neutralized the guards, and freed all the prisoners and found some allied warriors join his virtue cause: Kau, the mighty Serpentfolk-like Python; Shurashuno, the Serpentfolk-like Anaconda; Dieguan, the charming Serpentfolk knight; Ilom, the Serpentfolk-like Rat Snake; Sokoro, the wise Serpentfolk sage; and Omar Coboraf, the obeisant Serpentfolk Battle Lord. With all the prisoners are freed, Thaynban led the resistance to victory with a clear strategy of how to liberate the town and a port which they did, thanks to Feloch and Omar. The town and port is freed from the Ophidians in an hour. After liberation, Thaynban and his fellow Serpentfolk journeyed to the Isles of Yarralamundu where Sarinna's people has been threatened by the cult and primates tribe loyal to the Ophidians. When they've arrived on the tropical island, they made a plan of how to end the crisis with a little temporally diplomatic solution on the primates tribe while dealing with the cult and the Ophidians. When they've found the ancient temple belongs to the cult, Thaynban and his allies infiltrated the temple and confronted the evil and corrupted goddess inside the temple with her followers from the cult and rouge primates tribesmen. After their first battle against the corrupt goddess and ending the crisis, the Isles of Yarralamundu now renamed as the Isles of Janlinatjari is freed from the political problems when the Animalia Royal Army from Hominoia have arrived to restrain the conflict between the two factions within the Primates tribe. However, with the corrupted goddess is dead and the Ophidians are defeated, the Serpent Wars has begun when King Wakaun has declared and Thaynban became a leader of the resistance. The Serpent Wars For three months, Thaynban freed every kingdom in Serpentia as they fought the Ophidians and Zev's Army of Elites as well their evil allies from four corners of Serpentia. They've battled the Army of Tezcacoatl in the Battle of Teteocoatl; the barbarian hordes of Yiggorok from the north, and the ruthless Xing-Shen Army from the Far East. Feloch became his royal general and close-ally, Omar became as the battle lord and top delegate, Rahan and Ilom became as scout and warriors, Sokoro became his advisor, and the others became his elites. As they've nearly freed Serpentia, a political turmoil causes the delay and Thaynban decided to focus on these rival factions with a diplomatic solution but it takes time to find the culprit of that turmoil. Thaynban and his selected Serpentfolk heroes travelled to the village of Croban and told that the soldiers from Solkane were accused of stealing their resources and mangos for the people. They visited to Solkane and they've learned that it was someone else rather accusing the Crobanians; it was the Mongoonese Serpentfolk and they're the ones who stole their resources and mangos. Thaynban and his fellow Serpentfolk heroes decided to pay a visit to Mongoo. When they found the Mongonese village deep in the jungle, they've learned that they were threatened by General Zev and his army if they don't cooperate with them so the Serpentfolk heroes defeated the Ophidian Army and General Zev for the first time but they will face him again as their powerful enemy retreated. With the problem is sovled, Thaynban brought Crobanian, Solkanese, and Mongonese leader to the stand and resolved the turmoil as he revealed that the Ophidians were the responsible for this. With the political tension has ended peacefully, Thaynban and his fellow Serpentfolk heroes returned to focus on the Ophidian Empire as they've breached through the border of the regime. The Virtue Serpent King Thaynban and his allies have spread across the tyrannical land, liberating every village one by one and systematically destroying the entire Ophidian Army as they've captured enemy bases and obtained new resources as well a new ally when they've discovered the robot at one of the outpost. When they've activated, Thaynban named him El Cobberah (the Copperhead) after he was made of magical copper armor, invulnerable to any attacks, and became a worthy ally to the clan. After two weeks of capturing enemy's territories, Thaynban and his allies are resting up at the canyons due to the heat condition and preparing for their invasion. By nightfall, they've discovered the secret entrance to the imperial capital where resistance smuggling the resources and supplies out of the city and Thaynban helped them out as he learned about their plan to overthrow the Ophidian regime. After they've been rested up for two days, Thaynban set out of their plan thanks to the resistance tunnels, passing under the heavily fortified city wall, and made a clear strategies of how to bring down the defenses on the walls and the imperial palace as well causing chaos across the capital. Thaynban led the allies through the tunnel while the others are waiting for them until they've took out the sentries and opened the main gate and the battle has began as the people rose up against King Wakaun and his Ophidian regime. The battle ensued and engulfed in flames as Thaynban and his fellow Serpentfolk heroes led the allied forces of Serpentia to the royal palace and fought their way to reach King Wakaun at the throne room but not until General Zev and his elites are defeated which Thaynban and brave Serpentfolk warriors defeated them in a fair fight and proceed to the throne room, leaving General Zev to be captured. As Thaynban entered the throne room alone, he confronted his arch-nemesis in a one last stand battle to determine of ascending to the throne of Serpentia. During the final battle, Thaynban was gaining momentum but he was beaten down by arch-nemesis until his Aura has been awakened by the powers of Jandlina and turned the tide of defeating the Ophidian King and ending his reign of terror for good. With the Ophidian Empire has been crumbled and the statues of the Chaos Gods are destroyed, Thaynban became the wise ruler of Serpentia and thanked Jandlina for her guidance and wisdom. He was offered by the goddess he worshipped to become the emperor but he chose to be king, decided to move his birthplace as the new capital of Serpentia, and will always worshipping to the Virtue Serpent Goddess and the Goddess of Hope, Sabrina. As their new capital is build and peace has been restored, King Thaynban and royal clan ruled over the peaceful realm of Serpentia. Aftermath In the 21st century, Thaynban and his allies resided in Saudi Arabian city of Al-Janilana (a city-like Abu Dhabi between Doha and United Arab Emirates) and they were recruited by the UN-GDI to be part of the Deadly Alliance which they already did and accepted their offer as they continue to battle their ancient enemy. Team Members King Thaynban The leader and the wise king of the royal clan who is the descendent of the wise Rainbow Serpent God. A noble warrior, Thaynban is known as the Virtue Serpent King as he was aided by all allied Serpentfolk nations. Rahan The cunning Serpentfolk-like Cobra warrior who is the descendent of the famed Cobra Army general. When his friends and family were executed by the Ophidians, Rahan escaped with his life with the help of Feloch and his skills of disguise. After Rahan was joined to be part of the royal clan, he became as their scout and warrior for his incredible agility and fighting skills. General Feloch The Serpentfolk-like Rattlesnake who is the champion of his tribe now a general of the royal clan. During the Serpent Wars, he summons and commands almost the entire army of allied Serpentfolk kingdoms to victory with morality and faith, even he trained them with both military and guerrilla training. Kau The mighty muscled Serpentfolk-like Python who is one of King Thaynban's elite warriors. Kau was also the pit fighter under the regime of King Wakaun but he was fighting for freedom and the people and defy the rule of the Ophidian Empire, resulted his arrest and thrown into prison until he was freed by King Thaynban and his allies. He can crush his enemies with his powerful iron fists and tongue. Shurashuno The Serpentfolk-like Anaconda who is one of King Thaynban's elite warriors. Shurashuno was a member of the Long Snake tribe until General Zev and his army invaded his home and he was captured before he resists until he was freed by King Thaynban and his allies. He has the ability of stretching his arms to reach the impossible heights and wrapping his enemies and squeeze them until they passed out. Diegaun The Yaun-Ti knight who is one of King Thaynban's elite warriors. He's a mercenary knight who served only for the free nations of Serpentia until he was caught by the Ophidians after he carried out of his mission against the regime and thrown into prison until he was freed by King Thaynban and his allies. Diegaun is the Paladin Class, carrying his Medusa Sword and Shield and has the ability of turning enemies into stone and de-stoning them meaning reverting back to flesh. Better be careful with your stoning power, Diegaun. Ilom The Serpentfolk-like Rat Snake who was a thief after his family was executed during the purge at his home village. He escaped with his life and joined the underground resistance. After he steals many things for the rebels, he was caught by General Zev's elite soldiers and thrown into prison until he was freed by King Thaynban and his allies. Like Rahan, he's a scout and warrior but he's also a Rouge Class thief. Sarinna The female Serpentfolk-like Rainbow Serpent who is the skilled Amazonian assassin. She's the member of tribe from the Isles of Janlinatjari and was sent to assassinate the commanders before they carried out their operation on her home island. After she failed to assassinate General Zev, Sarinna was thrown into mines as a slave until she was freed by King Thaynban and his allies. Sarinna has become a highly love interest and bodyguard. Sokoro The wise Serpentfolk sage who is the advisor of King Thaynban. Sokoro was once the advisor to the aging king of his tribe, giving good advises for diplomatic discussion and finding solutions for peace until he was captured by the Ophidian Army. Forced to advise the ruthless King Wakaun, Sokoro tricked his so-called students and his false king then attempting to escape but he was captured and thrown into prison until he was freed by King Thaynban and his allies. Along with his political skill of advisory, he's also a Magic-User Class. El Cobberahed The hulking Serpentfolk in full armor plate who is the most worthy ally to the royal clan. He was a prototype and discovered by King Thaynban and his allies at the captured outpost. When he was activated, he was freed from the Ophidians after being abused and tortured and agreed to join the royal clan. Though he can't speak but he understands what they said and has a pure heart of gold. His armor is made of magical copper that no swords can scratch him, no arrows can pierce him and no spells can harm him. Even he can withstand against bullets, rockets, and battle tanks. And he can smash through heavy barricaded, steel and iron doors in a single blow with his powerful iron fists. Dela Effra The fiercest female Serpentfolk warrior who is one of King Thaynban's elite warriors. She was hailed from her tribe of fierce fighters, defending against the Ophidians and General Zev's Army. While she was patrolling outside her village, Dela Effra was captured and turned them into slave at the mines rather facing death until she was freed by King Thaynban and his allies. She was admired by General Feloch for his superior commanding decisions and view of a great warrior so she became as his lieutenant. Omar Coboraf The obeisant Serpentfolk-like Water Snake who is the Battle Lord of the royal clan. Before he became a Battle Lord, he was the explorer and a traveling merchant, wandering across Serpentia, until he got stumbled into the Ophidian Army, mistaken of his appearance as their Battle Lord. After many awkward moments and ruined their battle plan, Omar was thrown into prison for his military discharge until he was freed by King Thaynban and his allies. Omar became not only their Battle Lord but as a top delegate for diplomatic missions. Inspirations * Modeled after the Snakemen from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002). * Modeled after some fan-made Snakemen characters: Vippra, Asp'r, Copperhead and Caught-n-Mouth. Category:Database Category:Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The League of the Paladins